dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Final Transformation
Plot Baby 17 Mira evolves into his Strongest Form 2, but as his evolution completes - he is knocked to the ground by Super Saiyan 2 EX Gotenks, however, he isn't fazed by the attack and powers up to his mac power revealing that he is more powerful than before proceeding to pummel Team Guitar with ease. However, Chamhit is still able to match his power and knocks him into the ground with his Time-Skip/Supreme. Chamhit is unable to sense any energy coming from him and Baby 17 Mira tells him that Super 17's undetectable ki has passed onto him and proceeds to fire his Revenge Galick Beam Cannon at Chamhit as the fused warrior uses his hand to try to block it. However, he begins to be pushed back by the force of the attack as Demitar and EX Gotenks use Bloody Masenko and Galick Kamehameha respectively. The energy beams combine as it collides with Baby 17 Mira and results in a large explosion and enables to Chamhit to punch Baby 17 Mira's energy wave back at him and heavily wounds him while Pandel and Gorillin use Kamehameha as Demitar is confused by Gorillin's control over his Great Ape form. Baby 17 Mira deflects the energy waves and knocks the two over before severing Gorillin's tail and forcing him back into his base form. Chamhit kicks Baby 17 Mira before he is able to deliver a second blow to Gorillin and proceeds to clash with him throughout the sky. EX Gotenks, Gorillin, and Pandel fire Galick Kamehameha and Kamehamehas respectively and manage to engulf their opponent. Baby 17 Mira survives the attack and raises his power to point that he manages to focus his power enough to summon a Time Rift version of Bulma and absorb her into her being. Baby 17 Mira uses his abilities to overpower Chamhit and knocks him to the ground with a flurry of punches and kicks. He knocks him to the before fire his Super Dark Energy Ball at him as members of Team Guitar fire their super attack in order stop the energy sphere. Demitar admits that he doesn't remember doing any of this in the past and wonders if what is happening to was always meant to happen. The energy clashes cause the Streetpass Machine to go haywire with electric sparks fly off it. Bulma wonders if Team Guitar is helping the situation or hindering it. The clash continues as the Tournament continues to unfold as EX-Fusion are threaten to become undone before it concludes it. The resulting energy clash eventually reduced to a standstill before an explosion occurs from the clash as the fighters are heavily wounded by the explosion. However, Baby 17 Mira heals from his wounds while Team Guitar is still trying to recover from their battle when Demitar suggest Five-Way Fusion, but Chamhit worries that it might overload the machine. EX Gotenks agrees with the suggestion and Chamhit reluctantly goes along with it, and uses the Five-Way Fusion to fuses into Ultra Demitar. Appearances Characters *Demitar *Gorillin *EX Gotenks *Pandel *Chamhit *Ultra Demitar *Baby 17 *Bulma Locations *Timepsace Rift *Freeform Fusion Machine's network Transformations *Great Ape *Super Saiyan 2 *Strongest Form 2 Battle *Demitar (Red-Eyed Namekian Form), EX Gotenks (Super Saiyan 2), Pandel, Gorillin (Great Ape/Base), & Chamhit vs. Baby 17 Mira (Strongest Form 2/Bulma Absorbed) Category:Fanga